Advent of Infinity
by YuttoAsino
Summary: set roughly one year after the events of Megaman ZX Advent, Grey and Model A continue on their journey to find their true purpose During a skirmish, the pair find themselves in the world of Infinite Stratos. Follow their tale as they explore the IS world. Rated T/M for violence/ profanity, Possible pairing/s,
1. Chapter 1: A new Chapter

*clunk clunk clunk...

The sound of boots stepping on the metal floor rang out with an audible sound. The owner stopped for a moment and surveyed his surroundings

"Grey... don't you think that this is enough? I think it's best we rest for today."

"you're right." replied 'Grey'. He walked over to a wall and sat down. Lighting a fire, 'Grey' leaned back and took a deep breath.

He, the one who was found alone. He who fused with a biometal. He who defeated the 'Ultimate Mega man' and yet, after all the action he faced, he merely sighed.

"Getting homesick already Grey?"asked the other voice. Grey's partner, the biometal known as Model A.

"hah... It's not that Model A. I think it's more of being tired. After everything we've been through, it's as if it was all just a dream"

"No Grey! There's no way that what happened was a dream! If you didn't find me, I might have been left in that box collecting dust back at a legion warehouse." retorted the biometal."You're meant for much more Grey. Didn't you say that you were going to change your destiny for yourself?" it asked

"You're right model A" replied the reploid, stoking the fire. "I promised to live for myself. That's why we left Hunter's camp- to see what we were destined for." he smiled and let himself recline his tired body against the wall. He stoked the fire, letting the warmth surround him amidst the cold emanating from inside the cave.

As he began to drift into slumber, a slight rumble shook him awake. "Model A, did you hear that?"  
"Yeah, something's here." replied the biometal.

Picking up the biometal up, "Megamerge.." whispered Grey. Immediately the megaman armor formed around him and he poised his body for what was coming. As if to answer him, a huge energy bullet flew straight at the pair. Dodging the attack, the Grey leveled his twin cannons and fired at the direction. The glow of the bullets illuminated the dark corridor enough for him to spot the enemy.

"And what kind of mechaniloid are you?" said Grey as it came close enough to be seen under the light of the fire. It sported a pure black armor that encased it's entire body and over sized arms that reached below it's waist. Without warning, it raised an arm and fired multiple lasers at the pair. Dashing to avoid them, Grey opened his tracking system and fired his own salvo of beams. It hit the target but pinged off, deflected.

"That's some tough armor." said the biometal to it's partner.

"No kidding.. " replied the reploid as he dashed to avoid an incoming attack. "A-Trans!" He added, and his red and blue armor changed into one with shades of green. The black armored enemy readied itself to strike once more. As it did so, Grey lunged forward as well. Drawing two blades, he scored two cuts at the opponent's flank before landing behind it. "Dammit, not deep enough..." he grimaced. The black target's blow had grazed him.

"Model A, scan it." he said as he sidestepped an energy bullet.

"Right... Grey, it's weakness is underneath the armor!" cried out the boimetal

"You got to be kidding me!" he said as another volley of bolts rushed at him. Struggling to keep up with the bullets, without warning, the enemy rushed in and struck Grey dead center. "Nghh!" he managed before the shock blew him across the battleground. Skidding to a stop, he deflected a bolt before hearing a faint crackle of circuits breaking. He averted his gaze for a moment to determine the source.

"Oh shit..." the source was a teleporter and it's panel was fried, perhaps struck by a stray round. The panel emmited a faint light for a split second before flashing brighter, so bright that Grey had to cover his eyes. He felt a floating sensation, the kind he felt whenever he used a teleporter. To whereever this particular one sent him, he didn't know. However, as soon as the floating feeling disappeared, the sensation of falling immediately replaced it. Grey opened his eyes and saw himself in the skies.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he cried out as he spread his limbs to slow down his fall. A moment later, he recovered his wits and deployed his wings, slowing his descent until finally stopping midair. Grey breathed a sigh of relief. His sensors had readjusted themselves, and he could see that he had fallen at least 2000 feet, at least that was what his altometer had told him. As he began to relax, his radar immediately picked up a blip heading straight for him at mach speed. Grey had barely enough time to look up when he got the wind knocked out of him. He recognized the black mechaniloid briefly before smashing into the ground.

"Hah... What the hell..." he panted. "Grey he just dove at us!" cried out model A. "The bastard followed us to wherever we are!"

"Yeah, no kidding..." he replied, recovering his breath. "That last blow hit us really hard too. " he added. "It looks like we can't afford to let him get close." suggested the biometal. "You're right." replied Grey. "A-Trans!" and he reverted to the previous red and blue form. He jumped backwards, too late. The opponent, dazed as well from it's previous attack, recovered and lunged forward, bringing it's oversized fists overhead to smash Grey into the ground...

* * *

/Elsewhere/

"Ichika! Prepare yourself!" a petite chinese girl cried out to her opponent. The pair faced off, the one she referred to as 'Ichika' in a white armor while the girl sported one colored maroon. In contrast to her small appearance, her suit was more heavily armed than the other, who was only equipped with a single sword. Not that it really mattered, their protective layer could withstand each other's blows not to mention the fact that both units could perform aireal manuevers with ease.

"I could say the same to you Rin. Today's the day I start earning those wins back!" the white clad pilot called Ichika responded in turn.

"In your dreams! What was the record...34- nil?" Rin teased him in return.

"You forgot the two draws!" smirked the boy as he accelerated his IS to close the distance. He was halfway down the lenght of space before sharply dodging to the left. "As usual, you wont let me get close..." he grunted.

"Why else? After all, all you've got is that sword."replied Rin as the pair continued to circle one another.

"Orimura-kun, Lingyin-san please do take the training excercise seriously." a voice echoed in their comms. Nearby, a pair of instructors, as well as some of their friends, were situated in a control room. Needless to say, the one who just spoke was one of the former, Yamada-sensei. 'Right...' grimaced Ichika as he prepared himself for another kamikaze style attack. He didn't lose that many times before understanding Rin's attack patterns. Dodging a series of shots from her impact cannons, he raised his blade, Yukihira, to deflect Rin's own set of blades then kicked her exposed torso. Not that it would injure her, the IS would dampen the blow. After all, the point of the match was to decrease the shield points to zero.

Ichika grinned after landing a blow, albeit minor, and maneuvered to widen their distance, Rin grinned as well, much to his horror of realizing his error. The girl grabbed his foot as he retreated. 'Crap!' he thought as he fought to get loose, however, Rin already had a firm grip. "You bastard, I'll pay you back for what you've done." she grinned mischeivously.

As she prepared to smash him against the wall, a huge thump from the ceiling stopped the pair in their tracks. Both looked up and saw an obvious crack on top.

"You two get out of there!" the comms shouted. Ichika recognized the voice as the other instructor- the strongest person he knew, his sister. But before the two could react, the ceiling was smashed open, bits of debris fell down accompanied by a cloud of smoke. Immediately the shutters closed-the arena protocol for intruders that could pierce the defensive armor.

* * *

"ICHIKA!" inside the control room, a black-haired girl shouted.

"Calm down Shinonono-san, he wasn't hit by the debris." said a blonde frenchwoman.

"She's right. My wife wouldn't be hurt by the likes of that." uttered a silver haired girl.

"Stop calling him your wife Laura-san, everyone knows that Ichika belongs to me." retorted another blonde woman, this time British.

*WHAM! WHAM!

"Enough all of you!" shouted a black haired instructor at the same time, she struck the latter pair in the head with a heavy book, silencing them and putting uo a warning tpfor the first two. "We have enough pandemonium here as it is without you fools squabbling over my pathetic excuse for a younger brother." said the instructor.

"Sorry Orimura-sensei..." answered both victims. Orimura-sensei, otherwise known as Chifuyu, then faced a petite, green haired woman manning the control panel.

"Yamada-sensei, status report." uttered the former.

"Ah yes!" replied the latter. "...Eh! Orimura-sensei, two signals detected! Both exhibit IS signals! No matches found on the database!"

"Does it look like the previous encounters?" asked Chifuyu

"The visual from the camera suggests that one has a similar physique. As for the other... I cannot tell from the feed." replied Yamada.

"Very well then." sighed Chifuyu. Facing the other four girls, all whom had somehow been charmed by her idiot of a brother, she ordered them "Shinonono, Dunois, Boedwig, Alcott! Activate your IS and support Orimura and Huang! I don't care if you have to blast your way into the arena, just get it done."

almost a unanimous 'Yes!' came from the four. After all, they were being told to help 'him'.

* * *

"Nghh... Crap." Grey muttered to himself. "Looks like the ground was the ceiling of something." he whispered as he lay on the ground.

"Darnit. Grey, we're out of shield energy!" said his biometal. Grey tried to stand, to no avail, his body refused to move... A pair of glowing red eyes appeared in front of him, signaling his impending doom. Though the body was still, shrouded by the dust cloud, Grey knew about how far the enemy was. He focused all his energy into raising even one arm, which still refused to budge.

Resigned to his fate, he stared at the glowing red eyes, waiting... waiting...

.

.

.

... But the end dIdn't come. Something stopped the mechaniloid's advance. Who or what, Grey didn't know. Thse last thoughts crossed his mind as his conciousness faded to black...

* * *

**A/N: hello all, I welcome you to my fanfic, Advent of Infinity. As many fellow writers would say, dear readers, feel free to post a review or PM me about your opinions. **

**Other than that, hope you enjoyed and hope to update soon. (Note that this story may update at random intervals due to various reasons.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the titles used in this story. **


	2. Chapter 2: Six versus a drone

Ichika hovered around the area where the debris had fallen. Opening the private channel

"Rin, are you okay?" he asked his sparring partner.

"Yeah, more importanly, what was that? I thought I saw an IS." she replied.

The smoke parted slightly, and Rin caught a glimpse of a black unit with seemingly oversized arms.

"Ichika." she began.

"Yeah, I saw it." he replied. "Rin, cover me. Let's attack while it hasn't noticed us yet." he added. They had been involved with enough attacks to understand that they would be in for another fight.

Rin nodded and opened the shoulder compartments of her 'Shen Long'. At the first sign that the enemy would counter, she would bombard it with Impact cannons. Knowing this, Ichika focused energy into his sword, activating 'Reiraku Byakuya' and charged, making a beeline straight at the target. The black unit had a split second to turn and block the attack- which it capitalized. Both black and white units were connected before Ichika retreated, widening the distance and allowing Rin to fire her prepared shots. As the force blew away the smoke, Ichika noticed another figure, this time red and blue, lying on the ground. Looking closer, he saw a face, meaning it wasn't a drone.

"Rin, there's another IS, the pilot is unconscious!" He said over the comms.

"What!?" she shouted, the black unit had focused its attention on her and initiated combat. Rin dodged several beams aimed at her and fired her impact cannons, albeit they bounced off harmlessly.

"Ichika you idiot! Help me!" she shouted as a beam clipped her. Although her shield deflected it, she would run out of energy at this rate.

Ichika looked glanced at the pilot before charging in to support Rin. The enemy drone, as if it had sensed him, turned and blocked a second blow which surprised him. Ichika knew that his weapon could pierce the barrier yet the previous attacks failed to register. As the enemy raised its arm to strike him, two shots rang out, misdirecting the oversized arm. The drone faced the source only to catch a bullet to the face. Ichika used the momentary distraction to free himself.

"Ichika!" four voices rang out in his comms.

"Thanks. Cecilla, Laura." he answered, knowing full well that his saving grace was the shots fired by the pair moments ago.

"I-it was nothing..." answered Cecilla

"It's only natural since you're my wife." replied Laura, the two women with flushed faces.

"Ichika baka! What about us?" chimed in a pair of voices.

"Yeah and me!" shouted Rin, using the momentary lapse to catch her breath.

Ichika began to answer before the group was interrupted by a rain of bullets.

As everyone manuevered to avoid the salvo, Ichika said over the comms.

"Houki, protect the pilot of the downed unit."

As Houki replied, the enemy seemed to understand their intentions and charged her Akatsubaki. The girl drew her blade to guard against the battering ram but a few meters away, the drone froze.

"It seems, that my earlier attack was ineffective." said Laura, her right arm extended, activating her AIC. The drone's eye swivelled to look at her before several lazers fired at oblique angles. The German-made Schwarzer Regen took the full blow of the wave -pushing it back and deactivating the AIC.

"Nghh...DAMN YOU!" Laura shouted in reply as she leveled her rail gun and launched a projectile at the enemy. Cecilla joined her and fired a combined blast with her Starlight Mk II and beams from the four Blue Tear bits.

"Hmph! No matter what you are you can't remain unscathed from..." began Cecilia before the smoke cleared, revealing an unharmed opponent. It fired a cluster of missiles, sending them straight at the two shooters.

*Boom! An explosion, and Cecilia was thrown backwards.

"I-Impossible..." she uttered.

The drone moved to attack the pair once again. As it swung it's arms, Houki and Rin crossed their blades and charged in an attempt to halt its advance- to no avail. Despite the strength of the two units, the enemy barreled through them. As they struck, the IS stopped momentarily, giving Ichika another chance to slash it's back. As he retreated, Charlotte moved in and smashed her hidden weapon Shield pierce. The enemy began to back off before stopping.

"...heh, I wont let you!" Laura smirked, her eye patch removed revealing her golden eye.

The black IS fired energy bullets at the black rabbit only to be blocked by the Akatsubaki's fold out armor. Following up her attack, Charlotte rammed the shield pierce at the enemy's torso, utilizing the reload function to deal consecutive hits.

*BAM! BAM! BAM!

The last blow finally cracked the dense armor. However, Charlotte also ran out of shots. The opponent, sensing it's danger, focused its lasers at Charlotte. The girl put up her shield but the combined wrath of the beams dissolved the slab of armor and burned its way through the Revive's energy shield. The Frenchwoman was blown back, unconscious and down for the count.

"Charlotte!" shouted Laura. Taking advantage of her lapse and free of one opponent, the black IS fired in the same manner at the Schwarzer Regen, however the Akatsubaki continued to and successfully blocked the attack.

While the enemy was focused on the pair, Cecilia aimed her armaments it and fired. Rin joined her with her impact cannons. The enemy, buried under these attacks, seemed to falter. Meanwhile Ichika moved in to cover the downed Revive. However, as he did so, multiple energy bolts fired at his direction. Using the shield form of Setsura, he blocked the incoming attacks. The smoke cleared and the drone was visible again -aside for the crack from Shield pierce, it was still unscathed.

"You've got to be kidding me! How much shield energy does that thing have?" he shouted. Another bullet clipped him and Byakushiki's shield hit zero. His IS lost power and landed. "Dammit! Why now! He shouted.

The black IS fired another set of rounds at the defenseless Ichika. The latter used his human reflexes to dodge two bullets but a third almost caught him if not for a timely arrival of Rin who blocked the remaining shots. Cecilia took advantage from afar and began sniping again.

While the drone was distracted by the pair, Laura, shielded by Akatsubaki, began focusing on the individual lasers. One by one they began to cease movement. When the German woman was confident she had locked half, she told Houki.

"I can handle this, go give my wife some energy."

Houki nodded and sped off. Halfway to her destination, Laura realized her mistake.

Sensing that it's captor was now unprotected, the black IS revealed it's most powerful weapon, a laser with a barrel so big it was contained within its chest. In one sweeping movement, it released the weapon and loosed it on the Schwarzer Regen. The black rabbit commander had only enough time to cross her arms before taking the blast. She too was knocked out, her IS's arms and cannon turned to molten slag.

"Laura!" shouted Cecilia as she aimed her scope at the enemy. However, as it was now free from its confines, it knocked her aside and escaped through the hole in the ceiling.

She turned to fire at the escapee, but too late, it had vanished from her scope.

"Orimura-sensei, should we pursue?" she radioed

"Negative Alcott, tend to the wounded, mission over."

"Dammit." grunted Ichika. Charlotte had regained consciousness and struggled to stand up. She looked at him with sorry eyes. The boy nodded and tried to put on a reassuring smile before moving to see how Laura was doing. Thankfully she was breathing. A stretcher however, as well as an IS maintenance unit arrived to take her away. As she was being brought to the sick bay along with Char, another stretcher appeared. Ichika realized there was one other casualty. He and the remaining three cautiously walked to the downed IS.

"Huh, so she's the one who caused all this trouble..." muttered Rin

"She's still unconscious though" added Cecilla."come to think of it, I haven't seen an IS like that yet."

Ichika saw her point, unlike their models, this particular suit was much more streamlined and lacked physical attachments. As if curiosity had gotten the better of him, he reached out and touched the red armor. Like his Byakushiki earlier, apparently, it had zero shields left. The IS returned to a portable dormant state beside the now unarmed pilot, spinning briefly in the air before smacking into the ground.

Now without her helmet, the four personal IS users caught a glimpse of the pilot in her IS suit.

"She looks like..." started Houki

"Yeah, but it should be impossible" added Rin

"Is she like Charlotte?" asked Cecilia

"Maybe but..." this time Ichika spoke up. All four of them had the same train of thought

'This person looks too much like a boy!'

"Ehh... Shouldn't we check to find out?" began a red behind the ears Rin.

"Yeah but who?" replied Cecilia "Who has to risk looking."

The girls looked at one another before deciding by janken. Cecilia lost and while Ichika volunteered, the women unanimously told him not to for various reasons.

*Gulp

"Well, here goes nothing... " began Cecilia. She felt humiliated, like she shouldn't be doing so. But her pride as a representative candidate kept her from going against her code of honor, even though that code could only be broken by one person...

As she bent down to check

*WHAM!

"Alcott, what are you doing?!" the attendance book attack hit Cecilia dead on, heralding the arrival of Orimura-sensei.

"Ehh sensei, we were just..." began the blonde

"No excuses. " the teacher cut her off. "Anyway, I'm here to escort this one." she added, referring to the still unconscious pilot now being loaded onto a stretcher. The IS however was taken by Chifuyu, both as a safeguard and a countermeasure. With the stretcher being sent off, the black suited instructor left, and the group dispersed.

* * *

Well Chapter 2: here it is enjoy.

To those are unfamiliar with how I reply to reviews, I land them in the next chapter (from the time I see the review) I write under this section.

KH-Hardcorefan4483: As I will be showing in the next few chapters, Grey will have access to his game's abilities (rehashed and remodeled in some cases) as well as some extra bonus transformations. Thanks for the model X idea, it's given me some inspiration

TO the rest of you: hope you enjoyed and continue to support. Feel free to review and or PM me regarding the story.

Hope to be back soon: Ciao

DISCLAIMER: I do not on any of the above titles


	3. Chapter 3: It's a boy

TL: as megaman is confusing, to make this clear, we all know that Grey is defined a reploid. As to what he is capable of as one will be expounded on later chapters so stay tuned!

PS: here's the next chapter, enjoy

* * *

"..."

"..."

"... Nghh..."

Grey awoke on a bed inside a white room.

"...Mmm.. Where ...am... I?" he whispered.

As his vision was still blurry, Grey raised his arm to rub his eyes, but found his limb chained to the bed. He yanked but the cuffs wouldn't yield.

"Urgh... Model A can you hear me?" he said, realizing that he was going nowhere.

No answer.

"Model A!" he repeated, this time in a louder voice. "If you can hear me, please answer."

"I see that you're awake." a voice replied. Grey turned and saw a black suited woman seated near the corner of the room.

"?... Who are you? And what have you done with model A!" said the reploid.

The woman merely frowned but Grey felt an intense pressure emanating from her.

"I'd ask the same of you."

Her few words were enough to make Grey cringe. His instinct told him that no doubt she was powerful.

"Why should I?" he answered. Aile had taught him to grow a backbone just for these kinds of situations...

...but it seems that very backbone would break in this particular event.

The woman stood and approached him, her face betraying the slightest hint of irritation. Up close Grey felt puny due to the pressure she was excerting.

"You would do wise to answer." she said. "Who or rather, what are you?" she asked.

"...Grey, don't answer her..." a voice told him

"Model A is that you?" he answered back

"What are you talking about?" butted in the black suited woman.

"Grey I'm in her pocket! Hurry and kick her ass!" said Model A. Of course she didn't have to whisper it because only Grey or other chosen ones could hear her.

"My thoughts exactly." answered Grey "MEGAMERGE!"

The pocket of the woman began to glow, and unheard by the same person, Model A shouted out it's response.

"Biolink established! M.E.G.A. System online!"

The red and blue armor formed around the boy and he broke out of the chain keeping him to the bed. However, as he jumped to begin his escape, the woman reached out and grabbed his leg. Without giving him time to react, she pulled him in and pinned him to the ground.

"Wrong move." said the woman. "Now, take off your IS or I'll do it for you" she added.

"IS? Does she mean me?" said Model A. However, while she was pondering such thoughts, Grey nodded at the woman and released the transformation.

"Grey! What are you doing?! She's unarmed, we can beat her!" protested his partner.

"I don't think we can..." he whispered back.

"I'll repeat again, who are you talking to?" asked the woman, pressing her arm against his neck.

"Lady I'll answer your questions but let me out of my restraints." replied Grey. The woman released her hold on him and stepped back.

Grey sat up and began "So, where should I begin?"

"First of all, give me your communicator, I can't let you be speaking with someone outside." she then said, stretching her arm and beckoning him with her hand.

"Um, miss..." Grey began

"You may call me Orimura-sensei" answered the suited woman.

"Ok miss Orimura-sensei." he answered."I cannot give you my communicator because I don't have one."

The woman sighed. "Drop the miss, it's redundant, and what do you mean you don't have a communicator? You were definitely speaking to someone."

"Yes, but I was speaking to someone in this room. My biometal, to be exact, or what I think you call an IS."

* * *

"Ugh..." in another room, a silver haired woman (no, a young girl with a woman's heart) opened her eyes.

"LAURA! are you okay?!" Shouted a voice beside her

"Mmm... I-chi...ka..." she replied weakly

"Save your strength Laura. You were burned pretty badly." replied the boy.

She sighed. Her pride was tarnished for letting her 'wife' see her defenseless and weak. She showed him a side that she wished he would never see.

"Che, It's nothing... compared to the torture training." she replied

"That again, geez, try to at least be more womanlike at times like this, you're cuter that way." replied Ichika

The silver haired woman blushed profusely before saying "Y-you, re-really think... th-that way?"

"Yeah, Laura, learn to rely on us more." answered the boy.

As the pair continued their little chat, while the boy peeled and fed her an apple, unbeknownst to them, a blonde woman was hidden in the doorway. That blonde woman silently watched the two pilots converse before eventually leaving with a pained look on her face.

* * *

/1 week later/

The room of Class 2-1 was loud as usual, no thanks to a certain black haired boy seated inside. Of course he had every right to stay there, as it was his classroom but, every other person inside though was a woman. The reason, he was the only male IS pilot in the world. In a school where young maidens had no resistance to men, the boy known as Ichika was a bee in a flower field, except the bee itself was ignorant of the flowers surrounding it.

"Sigh..." muttered the boy

"Ichika? what's wrong?" asked a particular blonde woman beside him.

"Hm? Ah Charl, it's just... Chifuyu-nee hasn't been home the entire week. When she does return, it's only to pick up a change of clothes. I'm worried for her health." He replied.

"Perhaps she's just busy with Academy related stuff?" suggested Charl

"Maybe but she also mutters about 'this person' so... Hold on, does that mean Chifuyu-nee has found a boyfriend?!" replied a shocked Ichika but before he could pursue the matter further, the door slammed open and the person in question walked in, alongside a green haired woman.

"Everyone, please calm down." she began, slightly flustered. "We... uh... We have a new transfer student today."

"Ehhh? Who is she Yamada-sensei?" asked a girl.

The green head known as Yamada-sensei stuttered a bit before saying

* * *

"Ah... I'll let the person in s-so..." she directed the class's attention to the door.

With her signal, Grey walked into the room. His new white uniform felt uncomfortable and too uptight. He faced the people and, while he expected calm demeanors and the like, the room erupted in noise once more.

"KYAHHH! ANOTHER BOY!"

"IN OUR CLASS?"

"Wait, what if is he's like Dunois-san?" a voice suddenly said

Yamada-sensei replied. "Don't worry, we have taken measures to ensure he is... male

Although she delayed her last word, the class boomed once again.

"NO WAY!"

"YAMAYA-SENSEI STOP BEING SO SELFISH!"

"HOW BIG WAS IT?!

"CAN WE 'CHECK' ?"

"T-THAT'S N-NOT WHATIMEANT!"

The last line uttered by the petite teacher herself, was drowned out by the outcry of thirty plus maidens. As more and more girls piped in, Orimura-sensei walked forward and slammed her hand on the table.

Getting everyone's their attention, she said "That's enough! Sit down and shut up!"

As the students' excitment died down, Yamada then added, "Well then please introduce yourself."

Grey nodded and clearing his throat, he told the class of thirty plus girls and one boy,

"Hello, the name's Grey I ... uh..hope we get along." he stuttered a bit, this kind of environment was very different compared to Hunter's Camp. Orimura-sensei spent an entire week drilling in the proper manners aside from tens of checkups from 'IS international group' due to his 'special circumstances'.

Afterwards, an awkward silence ensued for perhaps five seconds before Yamada-sensei spoke up.

"Eh... Grey-san, is there anything else?"

"Hmm? Uh... Nothing else I guess...So where will I be seated?"

"Dunois!" said Orimura-sensei. As a blonde woman raised her head the teacher pointed and continued "Grey, take the seat beside her." the reploid nodded and made his way to the designated seat.

As he sat down, the woman acknowledged his presence by looking at him and nodding, before averting her gaze and resting her head upon her arms. Sensing she was brooding over something, Grey decided to leave the girl Orimura-sensei called 'Dunois'.

* * *

/a few hours later/

The bell rang, signifying the start of IS practical training. As Grey remained seated not knowing what to do, the only other male student in the room stood up and went over to him.

"Grey-san please come with me." the black haired boy said as soon as the pair made contact.

"Why?" askee Grey as he looked up at the former.

"Trust me."uttered the other, secretly pointing at the women around them. "We need to change first or else..."

"Oh right, that dressing up kind of thing..." answered Grey. "Alright then, let's go!" he added as he stood up and ran out the door.

"Hey, wait up!" shouted the boy as he raced after Grey. "Do you even know where you're going?" he added.

"Don't worry, Orimura-sensei showed me the ropes!" replied Grey

"Wait? Nee-san did what?!" shouted the boy as they continued to run. All around them several girls were peeking out of their classrooms as well as squeals of excitement.

"Ah! the transfer student!"

"Another boy?!"

"Yeah! what's more, Yamada-sensei made sure he was male!"

"Uwahhh! She's so unfair!"

"But still, the new student looks so cool! I wonder what country he's from?"

As the pair sped past the women, the dark skinned male answered, "Ah she's your sister. Don't worry, she only drilled in everything I should know about IS in a week, nothing else."

The black haired boy heaved a sigh of relief. "So that's what she's been up to, thank goodness..."

"You're worried about her huh?" answered Grey "I guess she's a good sister hmm?"

"Yes..." answered the other. "Oh right, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Orimura Ichika."

The reploid smiled. "Heh, nice to meet you, Orimura Ichika-san. The name's Grey. I hope we get along."

"Likewise." replied Ichika as the pair made it into the changing room.

* * *

A/N: Well, the third installment, I hope you enjoyed. As usual feel free to post a review or PM me about your concerns/ reactions to this fanfic of mine.

to the guest: my mistake regarding shield energy, I meant to say there that it was his hp.

black-ace-rockman: I agree on the Xray thingo- like I said above, it will be revealed in due time.

KH-Hardcorefan4483: Sorry but I don't think I will be adding the VWS. I will however be adding some surprising (or maybe not so surprising) stuff that Grey can use.

To all of you: Thanks for reading, hope you had fun and stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4: Trial Period

Hello everyone, I'm back after an unexpected hiatus- sorry about that. ANyway it's Christmas so here's my present to you all. Enjoy

* * *

The pair changed quickly inside the room. Rather, while Ichika had opted to change into an IS suit in the room, Grey merely removed his uniform, already wearing the said apparell.

"Don't you feel hot in that thing?" asked the Japanese boy

"Not really, feels second nature to me. Besides, this is nothing compared to the desert." replied the other.

"Figures." sighed Ichika. "You do have a point."

Grey chuckled. As the two were finished, they began to leave the room, however at the door was...

"Yaho Ichika!" a certain blue haired student council president appeared at the doorway.

"Sigh, hello Tatenashi-senpai..." began Ichika. "What would you be here for? Please hurry, Grey-san over here and I have training to attend."

"Don't be so cold Ichika..." replied the girl. "Besides, I'm here for him over there." she added, beckoning Grey, who perked his head up, over.

"President. What do you need?" he replied as he came closer.

"Tatanashi please." replied the woman. "And rather, Orimura-sensei summoned you. I'm just the messenger."

"That's rare." said Ichika. "Given your previous requests, I pegged you as someone who gave the orders rather than take them."

"Dont be so harsh Ichika." pouted the blue haired woman. "I may be the student council president but don't forget I'm still a student." she added.

"Now come along now Grey-san, Orimura sensei doesn't have all day." she said in her usual playful tone as she began to leave. Grey nodded and followed suit, saying goodbye to his only male classmate before leaving.

As the two walked down the hallway, several girls began to peek out of the windows of their classrooms, as well as the occasional clash between a random fully-armed student and Tatenashi, of which the latter won without so much as breaking a sweat.

Before any chance to make any small talk, the pair arrived at the office, Tatenashi pressing the doorspeaker to announce their presence. A pause of two seconds passed before the metal doors opened, inside was Orimura-sensei. Noting her prescence, Grey stiffened slightly. So slightly yet the superhuman reflexes both the strongest student and teacher possessed evidently picked up.

'Sigh, Orimura-sensei drilled her lessons into him really well...' thought Tatenashi before an obviously fake cough from the former got the students' attention.

"Well, it's glad to see the students' haven't ogled him as much as the other two." began the black suited teacher.

"On the contrary sensei, it seems his looks are acquiring quite the fan base." Teased The blue haired girl. "Although, I think they're still deciding whether he's good game." She added with a sly grin.

Anyway, ISIC has put their foot down. Since your biometal's equipment is close to the specs of some IS, you'll have to participate in a mock combat.

"You gotta be kidding me..." began Grey before

*Whack! A sharp noise resounded as Chifuyu threw an attendance book at the poor reploid's head.

"Be thankful we negotiated that one of our students will be your opponent and not one of their soldiers.

Besides that, Grey, the reason it got to this is because you kept putting off the combat exercises.

"There's also the matter of your nationality." she added "After all, since your biometal is still comparable to an IS, countries all over will be vying for you to join their ranks. For now, you are still registered under international property until this is resolved." continued Chifuyu.

"But keep in mind, when you choose your home country, you will have to abide by their rules and answer to them." added Tatenashi. "Incidentally, by blood I'm Japanese but this onee-san's citizenship is Russian."

"Couldn't I remain under international property?" asked Grey before getting another attendance book smashed into his skull by the instructor.

"Idiot. You are the pilot are you not? If you remained in that status, your unit will be stripped off of you. And you'll be placed in a facility for eternity as a labrat."

Grey gulped, or rather, whatever was the reploid equivalent of it. Thinking hard, he realized the gravity of the situation and decided.

"Can I have some more time to decide?" he asked.

"Yes, but you have to choose soon, I'll see what I can do to extend the deadline." replied the teacher. As Grey thanked her, she added.

"Before I forget, your match will be in 3 days at arena 4. Sarashiki, you'll be his opponent."

"Right!" she said energetically as she turned to Grey. "Grey, take care of me then" she added smiling before taking her leave. As Grey too was about to take his leave, the instructor stopped him once more.

"Grey, one last thing. Sarashiki is the best pilot in the academy so she can take care of herself. You on the other hand, have no experience facing an IS. In light of this, you have to learn the basis of how IS combat works." she began. "I believe you've met my brother have you not? He and several personal IS users should be training after class. Join them then and tell him that I told you to."

As Grey nodded, she added. "The match will no doubt be viewed by several executives. Be sure to put on a good show." The reploid nodded and exchanged a slight grin with his teacher before leaving the room.

* * *

/after school/

As Grey entered arena 3 -otherwise known as the location where Ichika Orimura spent his time when training, he found two figures inside. Thankfully he recognized both, one was undoubtedly Ichika being the only other male student in IS academy. The other appeared to be Dunois. As the reploid approached, Ichika took notice of him and beckoned him over.

"Hello Ichika-san." began Grey and, upon facing the other, "Hello Dunois-san" to which both returned the greeting.

"So Grey-san, what brings you here?" asked Ichika.

"Call me Grey. And to answer your question, to ask help. I have a practice match in three days and Orimura-sensei said that I should train with you since I don't know the basics very well."

As Ichika pondered the statement, he snapped his fingers and said.

"Ah perfect! Hey Charl, do you mind teaching Grey? You were a great help to me before."

"Ehh? But..." although obvious the girl wanted to refuse, Ichika kept insisting,

"Come on Charl please? Think of it as a personal favor."

The moment he said that, the girl suddenly agreed.

While Grey pondered why the quick change in response, he noticed the faint blush emanating from her cheeks and immediately understood. Before he could blurt it out though, the blonde girl was in front of him.

"Alright then, what should we begin with?" she asked.

"Hmm? Ah I'm not entirely sure. I'm pretty good with movement as far as that goes. It's how combat and techniques I guess that I'm lacking." answered Grey.

"Hmm...I see." replied Dunois. Clapping her hands, she said. Alright, you should probably watch a practice match between me and Ichika. That way you can understand how fights go. As for the rules, you could easily read that up in the guidebook." "Ichika is that ok with you?" she called out to the Japanese boy.

"Hmm? I guess so." replied Ichika. With that the two called deployed their respective ISes. As they rose into the air and began battling, Grey noted the differences that the IS had against biometals.

"Hey Grey, they seem pretty good." -make that him and Model A observing the pair.

"No kidding." he replied as the IS users danced across his eyes, Ichika armed with a sword and Dunois a pair of machineguns. The girl raised her weapons and opened fire, spraying the playing field with bullets. Ichika on the other hand, drew his sword and dodged a few bullets as he accelerated towards the orange IS. As they drew close, the blonde threw away her guns and drew another pair-this time shotguns. The girl levelled the weapons and squeezed their triggers, enveloping Ichika in a cloud of buckshot.

The boy was blown away, damaged but still in the fight. However, the battle was already in the other's favor. A few minutes later, Ichika's IS went down, out of power. The battle was decided. Dunois too landed. Both deactivated their units as they were safely on the ground.

"Darn, I was sure I could beat you this time." sighed Ichika.

"It'll take more than a few 'ignition boosts' to beat me." replied the other. Turning to Grey,

"Well, do you understand how the flow generally goes?" she asked him.

"I guess, basically a hack and slash type of combat until someone gives huh?" he replied.

"Sort of, anyway, bring down the opponent's shield points before you run out." she added. "Do you want to give it a try? What are your arnaments by the way?" she asked.

"Pair of guns, thats it." replied the reploid. "And I'll pass for today, thanks for the offer." he added.

"To each their own I guess." shrugged Dunois. Grey thanked the pair and left them to their training. However to his surprise, the two also headed for the changing rooms.

"I thought you guys would train more." said Grey as he met face to face with Ichika in the changing room.

"Byakushiki already ran out of energy." replied the other, gesturing to his armband, the dormant state of his IS.

"I see..." said Grey. "Sorry you had to end early on my account."

"Don't worry about it." replied the other. "Besides, that's what we basically do so nothing really changed."

"By the way, where will you be staying for your dorm?" added Ichika.

"Eh? oh I'm assigned to room 1025" Replied the other

"My room huh? No surprise there I guess."said Ichika.

As the pair finished changing and exited the room, they found Charlotte outside.

"Hey Charl." said Ichika. "We were thinking of heading back to our dorm, do you wanna join me?" he asked.

For a moment the girl, blushing furiously, was a bout to agree when Ichika added "We should get Houki and the others too! It'll be a nice welcome party for Grey"

After which, the girl flat out refused before bowing slightly and leaving.

"Ichika, you're an idiot you know that..." sighed Grey, shaking his head.

"I don't need you to tell me that..." came the reply of the other.

* * *

Well, that's it for the chapter. how was it? hope you enjoyed! Sorry again for the late chapter- been really busy the past month. At any rate, hope the wait was worth it :)

as usual, feel free to comment or review about the chapter.

TaroMaru: yeah i'm planning on giving him one though who it will be exactly is still unsure. As for the story, its non-canonical and loosely taking place before the events of Volume 8.

To those wondering: yes I will be continuing this, just got a bit busy

To everyone: Thanks for the support on this fanfic, I'll be back soon (hopefully) with a brand new chapter. Hope to see you all soon


End file.
